


The Jello just fucking walked off!

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Between Ian & Mickey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bromance, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Relationship(s), Sweet Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey has too much fun.Ian looks after his boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta and my Editor and my friend xoxo

Ian never imagined his boyfriend will ever turn out to be this darn cute but he is. 

He Really is. 

He loved him so much. Mickey is his. His thug of a boyfriend with so much goodness in him, a heart of gold and Ian was madly, deeply in love with him right now. Mickey was so fucking high it wasn''t even funny. And in front of his family no less.

It was Debbie's birthday and everyone was there. They were having a bon-fire in the backyard with everyone. And now, Mickey had somehow taken a little too much of everything. He'd sniffed coke and smoked weed with his brothers before the party and Lip had given him some E. Now the usually grumpy man was being the sweetest, funniest person now that he was high. 

"Dude!" Mickey shouted suddenly then laughed. "Did you see that? The Jello just fucking walked off!" He said to no one in particular before laughing again. "Lip, it walked off, fucking walked off!" he smiled facing Lip. 

"What?" asked Lip trying and failing to contain his laughter. 

"The fucking Jello walked off." Mickey frowns. "Or... someone took my Jello Lip." 

"Yeah, that sucks man, go tell Ian."

"Ian." Mickey whined throwing himself at his boyfriend who was chatting with Kev, Fiona and Vee. "Ian." he continues.

"What Babe?" Ian chuckled amused.

"Jello dick." Mickey slurred struggling to explain. "Where is the Jello dick? It just... it just walked off and left me." 

Ian tried not to laugh at his adorable boyfriend who wasn't making much sense right now. "Okay Mick, I'll get you new one."

"Ian it left me."

"I am sorry babe." Ian hands his beer to Fiona so he can hold onto his swaying boyfriend.

"Ian?" Mickey purrs with the widest grin Ian has ever seen on him. 

"What?" Ian smiles feeling like he should be recording this shit.

"You're pretty." Mickey smiled goofily. 

"You're pretty too." Ian smiled and kissed Mickey on the cheek.

"Nah... you're pretty." he giggled trying to hide inside Ian's stomach for some reason. 

He started sliding off and Ian grabbed onto him tighter leading him into the house. Mickey leaned on Ian seeming to find comfort there as he  
sighed seemingly content. He giggled when Ian sits him down on the couch. 

"Jezz, what else did he take?" asked a worried Lip. "He's taken E before so he has to have taken something else." 

"He was with his brothers and tried some stuff." Ian replied as he poured some water from the tap into a cup. 

"Angel dust." Mickey offered helpfully then laughed. 

"What?" Ian exclaimed at the big blue eyes looking up at him. "Mick, you know what that shit does to you." he turns to his brother. "His mind turns into comedy central and everything is funny to him." 

"It's a cocktail Iggy and I made." Mickey confessed proudly as Ian held onto him trying to get him to drink the water he kept pushing away. He laughed. " Look ian... look."

"Look at what?" Ian asked looking at the direction Mickey was pointing at.

"You don't see it? The jello is walking off. You gotta stop it!" The rest of the Gallaghers had walked in now all fascinated by this side of Mickey they've never seen before.

"Okay, Carl take care of the jello." Ian orders his little brother humoring his high as fuck bofriend.

"Oh Ian." Mickey caresses Ian's cheek.

"Yeah babe?"

"You... are the best boyfriend ever, ever, ever." 

Kevin laughs. "Yeah he so high right now."

"If you mean that you would finish this water." Ian tries to convince him and it works.

"I think it's sweet." smiled Fiona. 

Ian smiled when his high boyfriend took of outside the house saying the jello was going to come after him. He sighs and gets up to follow. 

"You have a really unhealthy attachment to jello!"

He found his boyfriend on his knees talking to the grass and he smiled shaking his head. Yeah, he was definitely going to be pissed in the morning. Especially when he saw the video Debbie was filming of him right now, laughing. Serves him right though, mixing all that shit.

"Best, birthday, ever!" Debbie whispers behind him.

"Okay that's enough." Ian makes her put her phone away walking over to help his boyfriend. "You're going to bed. I don't care if it's still light out."

"I love you so much Ian."

"I love you so much too babe." Ian replies with a light chuckle as he carries his boyfriend in his arms leading him upstairs.


	2. After

Ian loves it whenever Mickey gets too high like he did the other night at Debbie’s birthday. He was kinda glad Debbie filmed it. Mickey however wasn’t feeling all that well today.

“You okay babe?

“Shit, no man. I feel like death. Remind me to never get high with my brothers."

“All of them?” asked Ian.

“Yeah, we were trying some new shit out and it was fun at the fucking time but now it’s just not sitting well with me I guess.”

“ You guess? Mick, you were so fucking high last night! Talking about all kinds of shit it was hilarious. Debbie got it all.” Ian laughs before pulling out his phone and showing Mickey the video.

Mickey only watches halfway before pushing the phone away. "Fuck you, and Fuck Debbie then"

“Oh come on Mick, it’s all good and clean fun.” He laughs again.

"You dick leave me alone.” Whines Mickey.

“Mickey babe, I was just kidding.”

“Well, it’s not fucking funny!”

“It kinda was. A little bit.” Ian smiles looking at his boyfriend who’s trying to disappear into their bed.

“It’s not.” groans Mickey.

“Why did you do it then tough guy?”

“Cause I fucking wanted to.”

“Yeah well, if you’re feeling this awful then maybe next time don’t okay?” Ian says softly caressing Mickey’s warm forehead. “I get worried about you.”

“Why?” Mickey replies quietly looking at the wall. “No one cares.”

“Of course I care about you Mickey, you’re my fucking boyfriend.”

“You’re the only one.” Mickey replies.

Ian hated the aftermath of drugs when it came to Mickey. He becomes moody, and sad and unhappy. He becomes much more insecure and unsure of himself especially with Ian.

Mickey loved Ian, he really, truly did. But can Ian love him and not leave him at same time? He knows he was asking lot from Ian. He was nothing but a fuck up. As if the redhead was reading his mind,

“Babe,” said Ian curling onto their bed so he was lying next to him. He loved when it was just them in their little apartment, their home, their happy little bubble. “I love you,” he said kissing Mickey and pulling him into his arms. “I love everything about you. Mostly your smile, you big blue eyes, your skin.” Ian continues. “I love how you make me feel.” Ian bit the side of Mickey’s neck leaving hickeys.

“Hmm.” Moaned Mickey. “Feels nice.” He whispers.

Ian smiles. “I love how I can make you smile, and laugh. And I love how you smell.” smiles Ian. “I love it."

Mick laughs. “Why?”

“Why?” Ian chuckles. “Because I do, alright?”It’s a homey, earthly smell. I don’t know.” He sniffs Mickey’s neck deeply.

Mickey laughs. “Fuck off.”

“It’s like a drug, it’s like magic.” Said Ian.

“You are so fucking weird.” Mickey turns around in Ian's arms. “But that’s why I love you.” He smiled.

“ I love you too.” Ian sighs. “Even with your very weird attachment to Jello.”

"Hey Jello was being a dick though.” Jokes Mickey with a laugh remembering what he said it the video.

“I am sure it was. You’re going to have to tell me about you and this _Jello,/em >”._

 

_“Hmm it’s just good man. It’s like the perfect type of sweetness. It’s some healthy shit too!”_

 

_“Not sure about it being healthy babe. But we will buy more.”_

 

_“ Yeah fucking red too, it’s my favorite.”_

 

_“ I think you like the red ‘cause of me.”_

 

_“As much as I wanna stroke your ego, nah, red’s always been my favorite color.”_

 

_“Really?” Ian loved these moments. The sharing and talking like this. With Ian lying on top of Mickey._

 

_“ Yeah, red and black.”_

 

_“I like those too. Well, and blue.” Ian offers._

 

 _“_ _You do wear alot of blue colors.” smiles Mickey. Pulling Ian in for a kiss._

_“And my boyfriend’s eyes are blue.” Mickey blushes and kisses him again. “You know, now that I think about it, red maybe your favorite color, but it must be why you agreed to get together with me. So at the end of the day, it’s still about me.”_

_Mickey laughs. “You and your fucking ego man.”_

_They both laugh before quieting down and staring at each other. Mickey smiles gently and Ian smiles back._

_“Next time babe don’t get that high.”_

_“Yeah okay, ‘Slong as we can do this every day.”_

_“Okay, I promise we can. As long as you promise me no more hard drugs like that shit you were on. Yeah?”_

_“Yes, Ian. No more.” Ian kisses him moving down Mickey’s body. And when he takes Mickey into his mouth, the latter smiles with a moan. Yeah fucking jello was dick, but it was worth the high to get this kind of tr_ _eatment ._


	3. Here we go again

Ian knew it was bound to happen again. 

 

Mickey was high as a kite it wasn't even cute. Ian was called in by Svetlana to come get him. The fucking Jello incident seemed to be happening again and he was getting a bit worried about Mickey’s state of mind. It was now four months since the last time this happened and it was just turning into spring.

 

When Lana said to come get his boyfriend he was high, Carl and Ian made their way towards the Alibi to get Mickey. Kevin was of course laughing his head off at Mickey’s expense. His lover’s eyes were opened wide and huge and he was laughing unusually loud.

 

"Kev kill the Jello once.” Mickey spotted Ian. “He said he would kill it!” he yelled, giggling. 

 

“Really?” smiled Ian.

 

"What is he on?” asked Carl looking at his soon to be brother in law. 

 

“No idea.” Kev replied. “He came in talking to Frank, telling him how fucking Jello is after him and is going to kill him. Frank was wasted as usual, but then so was Mickey. So I told Lana to call you.” He finished with a shrug.

 

“Hey Babe.” smile Ian sweetly.

 

Mickey walked out and Ian followed suit. He knelt down on the ground and started talking to rocks about how the Jello king was being so mean.

 

"Baby! Ian!” Mickey yelled when he saw Ian standing behind him. “You came. Jello is such a meanie. He’s so mean.” He said. “Frank tried to kill it" Mickey continued trying to explain. “Then Kev, but no one can it... kill it, it's so mean." Mickey finished then seemed to realize something. "Wait, Ian you kill it." he stepped close and whispered. "You can.” He seemed genuinely afraid and it would have been so damn cute if it wasn't Mickey on drugs again.

 

“Mickey let’s go home okay?” I tried.

 

“I am home.” he smiled, “You, home. You home, home, home.” he repeated three times over still giggling. “Ian,” Mickey called.

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“Frank tried to kill jello. You’ve got to make sure he’s okay, Jello is mean.”

 

Kev who had also come outside with Carl to witness the scene just laughed. “Wow. He’s really worried about your dad.”

“Yeah. Hey Carl, go inside and make sure Frank’s okay.” Ian smirked humoring his boyfriend.

 

“Okay.” laughed Carl.

 

“Ian?”

 

"Yeah babe?” Ian smiled at the look on Mickey’s face. 

 

“I love you. You’re so fucking pretty.” he giggled.

 

“Is it E or some shit like that?” asked Kevin.

 

“No idea. He took off with his brothers last week and just got back home.” Ian replied scratching his forehead. “He must have come straight here.”

 

“Well, Frank’s okay.” said Carl walking back out of the bar. “He’s fine.” smiled Carl directing the statement at Mickey.

 

“Carl.” Mickey whispered.

 

“Yeah dude, what’s up?”

 

“Did you kill the jello?”

 

“Sure did buddy. That thing is deader than a motherfucker.”

 

“You did?” Mickey whispered jumping onto Carl who was trying not to laugh.

 

“I did Mickey. It’s gone.”

 

“Ian.” he faced Ian smirking. “Carl is the best. He killed fucking jello!” he yelled.

 

“That’s awesome Mick. Let’s go home and we have can have a nice little party since Jello is fucking dead.”

 

“Hey Ian,” Mickey tried not to laugh holding onto Carl. “I like Carl.”

 

“I like Carl too.” Ian replied. “Let’s go home, okay?” Ian tried again.

“You’re sure it gone.”

 

“Yeah we better go though.” Carl intervened. “You can tell Lip all about the jello getting killed. Okay?”

 

“Carl?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love Ian. He’s so pretty.”

 

“Oh, I know Mickey. Let go okay?”

 

It was getting to be such a hard tusk getting his boyfriend home. Kev on the other hand is busy filming the entire time trying not to laugh.

 

“But I love Ian, Carl. Hey Carl?” Mickey called looking out of place.

 

“Yeah?” Carl replied cracking up.

 

“Jesus.” Ian wondered if he could back to the Alibi and have a quick beer while Carl tries to convince his high strung out boyfriend they should head home.

 

“You’re my best friend. You and Kev are my only friends”

 

“Cool dude, you are one of my friends too.” Kev replied still recording. “Hey buddy, let’s get you home.” Smiled Kev putting his phone away.

 

“Ian! Where did Ian go?”

 

“I'm right here babe. But Kev’s right, let’s go home.” Ian and Carl both grabbed an arm and helped Mickey home. “Mick you’ve got to quit doing drugs.”

 

“Can’t.” he laughed. 

 

“Why?” asked Carl looking at Mickey the man he has always respected. He was amazing and Carl really looked up to his brother’s boyfriend. He was so cool, so tough, a fucking bad ass which is something Carl has always wanted to be.

 

Mickey however giggled some more. “Not worth shit man. Fuck.” he laughed. “Being high keeps away...”

 

“Keeps what away?” asked Ian with a frown. He hated how this the way the person he loves saw as a coping mechanism. He was definitely going to ask this silly little drunk fucker to marry him. 

 

“Pain.” Mickey replied offhandedly. “Shh… I think Jello is coming back.” He laughed.

 

Both brothers shared a knowing look. It was already dark by the time they got Mickey safely indoors. 

 

“What the hell happened to Mickey?” asked Lip.

 

“He’s fucking high again.” Carl replied.

 

“ Dude, again?.” Lip smiled. 

 

“Phillip you’re the best.” slurred Mickey.

 

“Thanks Mickey.” Lip replied a huge grin breaking on his face. “What is he on?”

 

“We’re not one hundred percent sure what he’s on this time around.” Ian replied trying to be upset but ends up just smiling at his boyfriend. He watched as his high boyfriend dropped to the floor and started petting it like a dog.

 

“Dude,” Carl slaps Ian gently with the back of his hand to get his attention. “You know we’ve got to find a way to stop him from thinking he's worthless, right?” he pauses. “He gets high like this for the wrong reasons and it's not cool.”

 

“I know, it sucks.” Ian agrees. “But I'm not so sure how to make him see he’s loved. He's been burnt by the abuse he had growing up, his childhood. Not to mention his family is shit. Who knows what’s going on in his mind?” Ian looks at Mickey sadly.

 

“He needs help though.” Carl insists. “Next time might be bad.” He finished looking at Mick who was now laughing into the floor.

“The fucking Jello Lip.” he looked at Lip with the biggest smile ever.

“What about the Jello?”

"Carl killed it.” He smile.

"Good for Carl then.”

“He's my best… he's my… best friend.” He says with a smile.

“Really? That’s great dude.”

“He’s been telling everyone that.” smiled Carl happily. “Ian we need to do something here.”

“Yeah, how about a shower Mickey? A cold shower might make you calm down.”

“I see little Ian.” Mickey giggled like mad.

“Not this time babe.”

“Little Ian?” smirks Lip.

“Shut up Lip! Come on babe, up.” he grabbed his boyfriend from the floor.

“I see little Ian and I love it, I love you.”

“That’s good now come on.”

Now it was Carl was filming it. “How much do you love little Ian?” he asked.

“Carl come on...” Ian started.

“ So much.” Mickey replies. “It’s not little at all, it's so big.” he smiles in the crook of Ian’s neck who was now holding him up. “Love it. Love, love, Ian. Where did Ian go?”

Ian felt so bad. “Right here.”

“Love you, don't leave ‘kay?” Mickey said then seemed to get distracted. “Oh! Oh, jello’s going to come back.”

“Yeah, I won’t leave. Let’s go take shower.”

“Oh, so it’s …safe?”

“Yeah babe”

“’Kay.” Mickey smiled making Lip and Carl laugh.

“So glad we got all this all on film.” Carl said.

A few hours later after the warmth of the hot shower, -not cold because Mickey thought the jello will come for sure if he showered with cold water- Mickey was snuggled into their bed in Ian’s arms. His eyes were red and puffy but he was still smiling. Ian called Iggy and asked him to come over. He could hear Carl and Lip talking to him downstairs.

“So Iggy, what the fuck was you brother on?” asked Lip.

“Not sure, I wasn't with him this time. Is it the jello thing again?” asked Iggy.

“Yeah. What the hell is wrong with your brother?” asked Carl. “What’s with the Jello obsession?”

“Hell if I know.”

“Tell him stop taking that shit. He gets fucked up all the time and it’s annoying.” Lip informed.

“Mick is always annoying.” Iggy shrugged. “By the way tell him our cousins and their mom are in town. She’s our favorite. My Dad’s sister, aunt Rebecca and she wants to meet Ian. Also tell him we’re making another run.”

“Who is we?” Carl asks. 

“Joey, Jamie and a few of the cousins.”

“Can we come?” Carl wanted to go on a run with the Milkovich brothers.

Lip smiled. “We’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Only if your brother comes and even then it’s up to Mickey. I don't know if he will want you there or not. But here’s his shit, I got to run. Later!” he yelled already on his way out. 

Upstairs Ian smiled when he heard about how great Mickey’s Aunt was. He’d never met her but she wants to meet him.

Mickey whipped his head. “…no.” he whined.

“No what Mick?”

“Feel sick.” Ian figured his high must be coming down.

“Babe, no more drugs okay?”

“Yeah, okay no more.” he groaned.

Mickey was really bad when he was high, or sick. It's usually the worst. “I l love you.” Smiled Ian.

“I love you too.” Mickey replied. “I'm sorry.” he whispered into the dark and Ian smiled. No matter what Ian will love the man in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey didnt know why his solution was to do drugs when something hit too close to home. He didnt understand why fucking Jello was always on his fucking mind. 

He did however know that he loved the fucking Gallaghers and that he loved his Ian. Because Ian _was_ his. He was very good looking. Kind of like a Geek God, perfect. He loved him and would die for him. Shit, he was so madly in love with that fool.

He smiles as he holds the fucking box in his hands, it was a perfect batman ring, with the hit of a joker qoute inside. 

He loves his boyfriend so much he'd do anything for him. After all, he's put up with his state of mind more than once. 

He knows he wants to do this. So he walks home into the Gallagher house. It was loud, and noisy, and messy, and a home. He sees Lip and Ian talking about God knows what, then Kev and Carl talking about some baseball game going on. 

Fiona, Vee and Debbie are chatting away while the kids watch some movie with Svetlana and Nika on couch. His son whom he loves more than anything is just staring, looking at him with a smile on his face.

Shit, he's so fucking nervous, he needs to be drunk for this so he turns around before anyone sees him. Or so he thinks.

"Why did Mickey leave?" asks Carl looking at his brother. 

"I dont know, maybe he forgot something." Ian replies.

A few hours later when everyone is already sleeping in their respective beds, Mickey hasn't returned any of Ian's calls and hasn't come back home yet. Ian is getting worried until Lip and Carl hear a knocking sound on the window. Both brothers look at Ian. 

"IAN!" Yells Mickey.

"Mickey, what the fuck man?" Ian asks opening the bedroom window before looking down at his boyfriend.

"IAN????"

"WHAT!" Ian yells back. 

"Dude, get your boyfriend into the house." laughs Lip. "He's so fucking drunk."

"Oh God, not the Jello thing again." Ian mutters.

"IAN GALLAGHER!" 

"Mickey babe, be quiet, i'll be down in a minute to get you." Ian says starting to close the window but is stopped when his boyfriend shouts;

"No!"

"What? Why?"

"Because," Mickey gets on one knee unsteadily. "Ian marry me?" He says with a much lower voice before whispering, "I think the jello is behind me." He then goes back to yelling. "IAN!"

"Serously! What the fuck?" Debbie walks into the boys' room. "We are trying to fucking sleep."

Ian gets over his initial shock long enough to reply. "Mickey just proposed to me."

"You're kidding me!" smiles Fiona walking in too. 

"No," Ian replies. "He might be drunk."

"You think?" Laughs Lip.

"Let's go get your fucking husband into the house." Says Carl with a smile as the three borthers make their way downstairs and into their front yard. 

They find Mickey indeed once again, petting the grass. 

"Babe?" 

"Ian?"

"Yeah love?"

"Has Ian married me yet?"

"Yes you silly boyfriend of mine." Ian chuckles helping Mickey stand.

"Look Ian, for you." he smiles holding the small black box. "It's for you." he repeats with a drunk, crooked smile. "Shh... I think the Jello is going to kill me this time."

"Carl killed it remember?" Lip smiles while Ian holds tightly onto his boyfriend. 

"Lip, no." Mickey slurs against Ian's chest. "It came back. It's mean. Ian? Where did Ian go? The jello got him!" Mickey says before tears start falling freely from his blood shot eyes. 

"Babe, I'm right here love, it's okay. I'm here."

"You're here?"

"Yeah see? Let's go to bed okay? We can talk about our wedding plans in the morning."

"No." Mickey whines with a shake of his head. "We'll get it done now."

"Baby, in the morning."

"Okay, in the morning." He concedes. "But you gotta tell Kev, alright?"

It was surprisingly easy getting Mickey into the house. He'd just had too much beer in him. At least he hadn't gotten high this time. Ian smiles though because his boyfriend will never stop being super cute.

"Ian is mine." Mickey smiles at Lip.

"I know he is." smiles Lip.

"Oh Lip, he's the best." He proclaims with a prolonged sigh. "Oh and did you know i've never had Christmas before? Like never ever."

"That sucks." The three brothers say while Lip and Ian settle Mickey in Lip's room.

"Oh you would think Santa hated me." Mickey continues. "The reason why he forgot me every year. Cause you know, i'm worthless?" He looks right at Lip while saying this.

"Nah man, Santa was just a busy fucking guy." Lip replies with a smile.

"Sometimes he forgets cause he's a fucking asshole." Explained Carl.

The moment is suddenly filled with sadness. Even though they weren't so young anymore, knowing someone like Mickey did not get to experience what Real Christmas is, just left them with heavy hearts.

"Maybe we should do a Christmas wedding." Suggested Ian tucking his boyfriend under the covers.

"Really?" Asked Mickey, drunk eyes shinning expectantly. "Oh no." Mickey says suddenly. "Or is it... the jello?" he whispered.

They laughed as ian settled into bed next to him. "Come here sweetie." The red head smiles as he pulls mickey onto his side. Mickey wraps himself tightly around him, laying his head on Ian's shoulder with a smile so big and residual dry tears. 

"In the morning we're going to talk about the wedding, alright?"

"Yeah, big fucking wedding." Mickey breathes explaining with his eyes closed. "With fish and tacos." he smiles as Ian runs his fingers in the dark hair. "I want fish tacos." he repeats. 

"Okay you weirdo, go to sleep.'

"Did lip and carl make sure that the jello is dead?"

"Yes babe."

"Carl?" Mickey calls wanting to confirm for himself.

"It's fucking dead buddy!" He calls from the other room. "We got it, right Lip?"

"Right. It's so dead!"

"Kay." Mickey whispers. 

"Come on babe, go to sleep. You'll feel a lot better." whispers Ian.

"Okay Ian... love you."

"Love you too Mick."

A few minutes later the light snores come. "He alseep?" asks Fiona standing in the door way . 

"Yeah." Ian replies glancing at his passed out boyfriend with affection.

"Let's see the ring." Prompts Debbie with a wide excited smile. 

Ian matches it holding the ring out.

"You do know he knows you love batman little to much?" smiles Fiona looking at the ring.

"Yeah i know he knows. And i know everything about him too."

"It's a good thing Carl can kill fucking jello then." Laughs Debbie.

"Yeah." Ian smirks and everyone laughs knowing that Jello will make an appearance again.


	5. Chapter 5

With Lip and Mickey seeking the right help, Mickey received the help he needed and got his drinking under wraps.

They handled their issues at hand. Sometimes, Mickey wished he could go back to his old ways of getting trash, but he scared Ian too many times to count. So, he felt pretty low and started to use Coke instead. He then texted Ian.

 

Mickey to Ian, "Babe…”

Ian checked his phone. He was working late at night as EMT. He knew Mickey  
was missing him, but something was off with Mickey’s text.

Ian: " What, Mick?"

Mick:" ILOVEYOU :) I might be high :( "

Ian was right - he know something was off. Mickey wasn’t one to call him babe.

Ian: "Dude, what the fuck?”

Mickey: "I’m sorry, :( something bad happened, I’m sorry."

Ian shook his head. His boyfriend’s life was pretty shitty, and Mickey  
was trying.

Ian: " Are you okay? Is Jello back?”

Mickey: “ :( Jello was mean. It came into person and was mean to me.

Ian: “Babe, who did you run into?”

Ian didn’t know Kash was back into town and both Mickey and Kash  
ran into him.  
Ian: "Mickey? Babe?”   
Ian was getting worried about Mickey- he was pretty  
good at texting him back.  
Mickey. "Jello is Kash it going to get me..."  
Ian: "WHAT?”

Mickey: Kash- he said I was dirty white trash, and no good for my Ian. I  
am good, I was doing good. He said I was worthless. :( He is Jello.

Ian: Sweetie, you my sweet cake, you are prefect. Kash is jerk, and  
he is mean. Babe, are you near my house? You know you my good boy.  
Mickey: “<3 Yeah, I told Fiona.”  
Ian: “Tell Fiona to call me.”

Mickey: “Okay I’m sorry, Jello is back.”

 

Ian: “It’s okay, we will deal with Jello/Kash xoxox”

 

Fiona smiled and watched as her brother-in-law crash on her coach.

“Hey Ian.”

“Hey Fi, How high is he?”

“He’s not as bad as he used to. He ran into Kash. Iggy and Lip took off once they heard Mickey crying. He broke down.”

“Shit, no wonder he went with coke. Look, I’ll be home soon. He’s okay though?”

“Yes, he’s fine now; he’s sleeping it off. At last we know who fucking Jello is. Fucking Kash.” Ian and Fiona laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey and Ian had a very sweet wedding with very small group of close family and friends. It had a homely feel with a lot of love. Kash got chess off by Iggy and Lip was lucky, for them it wasn't Ian.

It was then learned that Mickey couldn't explain his feelings or his moods, but Jello was something he can deal with talking about. Jell-O had been Mickey's way of dealing with his shitty life behind bars before Ian came into his beautiful mess of life and and showed Mickey the amazing person Ian was.

The wedding was perfect, and honeymoon was wonderful. Both boys wanted to go to Mexico, so they did later on once everything settled down for night .

Mickey lay naked and next to his husband. He smiled and looked at his wedding ring, a reminder of his love for this beautiful person, his best friend. And no matter what life had to throw at them, he knew Ian would be there for him, and when he got back to Chicago, he would have the whole family. Now even fucking Jello can fuck off because there was nothing better than what he had right there. He had a family that loved him that had his whole heart and soul. 

"You thinking too much," smiled a very sleepy Ian. 

"Sorry," said Mickey, "I know, I'm just glad that I can put fucking drugs away because I have you. You make me better person, I know I'm shitty..."

"Hey," said Ian, cutting Mickey off, "You are not shitty, you're fucking perfect. I love you."

"I love you too, but really I'm fucked up. The whole thing with the Jello and the drugs - it was too much."

"You know, you saved me," said Ian, looking at his husband, "You my husband, you saved me, you saved me too."

"Good, because I still got it and another run to fuck you," Mickey laughed. 

"Good, cause I want it to be fucking good. So good. Enough with feeling sorry on our honeymoon, we got a lot of things to do, but I am going make sure you can feel me for whole fucking month," smiled Ian, flipping Mickey on his back. 

"Shit man, give me warning!" he said with laugh as Ian kiss his neck, then his shoulders, then his lower back rubbing him slowly. Mickey hummed as he begin to relax a bit more into his touch. Ian loved Mickey's ass a little bit too much, but it was one of his favorite parts of his body. 

After, the hot and heavy sex was probably the best thing in Mickey's mind. Maybe he can find peace too have another child with Ian.


	7. After

After the honeymoon, Ian and Mickey moved to Fiona's apartments to have their own little home.

Mickey's brothers came in, crushing into them when they got settled in... and then the fucking Jello thing came back.  
"No...!" Mickey whined. A few hours had passed until everybody was fucked up and passed out, while Mickey was on the floor crying.  
"No...!" Mickey whined again as Ian and Debbie walked into the apartment, seeing the little after party, Ian whispered, "What the fuck?"

Ian had gotten his life together working full-time as an EMT, and Mickey was working at clubs.  
"Shit," whispered Debbie. Iggy was passed out on the table, Collin was in the bathroom, Jamie was on the couch, and Mickey was on the floor.  
"Baby... ?" Ian said, walking towards his husband, "You okay?"  
"The Jello...." Mickey whispered.  
"Oh, shit." Debbie said, "I thought he was okay."  
He wasn't. He was shit.  
"Hey, lovely, let's get you away from this," said Ian, at the sore sight of his brothers. He adores Mickey's family, but sometimes they could be dicks.

Debbie, Fanny, Mickey and Ian made it back to their home. Even though Ian just wanted to have a nice time with his husband, the Jello thing happened.  
"It means..." said Mickey.  
"I know, babe," smiled Ian, sadly looking between Debbie and Mickey.  
"It came back." Mickey said, "Oh, no, it's going to hurt me!"  
"Did you guys have a fight?" Debbie asked.  
"No, but maybe one of his shitty brothers did." Ian said, "It was, most likely, their fault, having drugs in the house in the first place."  
"Jello...!" Mickey yelled suddenly, standing up and looking wildly around the living room. His eyes were bloodshot; fat, ugly tears and snot were coming down his nose and face.  
"My God," said Fiona, as she had just come into the house. "What the fuck happened to Mickey?"  
"Jello...!" Mickey whined, hugging himself.  
"I thought this was behind us?" Fiona asked.  
"It was; we got home and his fucking brothers were passed out in the living room. They fucked up poor Mickey." Ian said, "He was on the floor, whining in pain."  
Ian! It took him!" Mickey yelled, horrified.  
"Baby, it's okay. I'm right here." Ian said, "Here, come here."  
"Ian, it's here! It had friends." Mickey whined as fat, ugly tears began to fall from his eyes, "Oh, no."  
"What, sweetie?" Ian asked.  
"It took my shoes." Mickey explained, "It took my shoes and it's going to take Fiona!"  
"What...? She's right here, so is Debbie and Fanny. We're okay, sweetie." Ian said, trying to comfort his ecstatic husband.  
"It's going to take Fiona!" Mickey whispered.  
"We better call Lip to keep us safe, okay?"  
"Okay, call Lip!"  
"Shh, you don't have to yell. Debbie, can you call Lip?"  
"Sure," said Debbie. She let the phone ring a few times before putting it on speakerphone.  
"Mickey's here, bro, he wants you to cone home ASAP." Ian said when Lip answered.  
"Why?" Lip asked, playing along, as he had just gotten a text from Fiona and Ian thay read, "JELLO IS BACK"  
"LIP????" Mickey whined.  
"What is it, buddy?" Lip replied.  
"It came back and took Fiona! We can't find Fiona! Call Carl, he lied!" Cried Mickey.  
"Oh, hey, buddy. Look, Fiona is right next to you, do you see her?" Lip said.  
Mickey slowly turned his head. "Fi...?" he said.  
"Yeah, sweetie, you so saved me!" Fiona said.  
"I DID!" Mickey yelled; "I did...!" he smiled. Fiona smiled back as he junped into her arms, "Fi!"  
"You okay?" Fiona asked, "Did Jello hurt you?"  
"Nope," said Mickey; "I killed the Jello."  
"You did?!" she exclaimed.  
"LIP??" said Mickey.  
"Yeah, buddy; you can come home, now. I'm on the way." Lip said with a laugh.  
"Thanks Lip." Ian smiled, now holding onto Mickey who was trying to pet his dick; "Okay, I got to go!" he yelled. Lip smiled.

Some things never change with Ian and Mickey.  
"Let's get Mickey into the shower and then to bed," said Fiona. "It's going to be a long night."  
Ian helped Fiona carry Mickey to the bathroom and said, "No shit."


End file.
